I Still Love YouKaiLu
by RinaDhila
Summary: Pairing : KaiLu [YAOI]/Namun Luhan ingin Kai memilikinya. Lalu bagaimanakah Luhan?/"Tapi ku rasa Luhan menyukaimu." Kata Suho,/"Kris ge?" tanyanya./"Luhan menyukai Kai. Sungguh." Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan di caci maki oleh Kai. Atau dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia tak menyukaiku./"Lu… Han… Mian."


Tittle : I Still Love You..

Author : Rina Dhila **#Kai's Wife**

Cast : Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In [Kai]

Rating : T

Pairing : KaiLu [**YAOI**]

Genre : Can you find by yourself

Summary : Luhan sangat mencintai sosok Kai. Seorang teman sekaligus namja yang ia sukai. Namun Luhan mengira Kai menyukai Baekhyun. Namun Luhan ingin Kai memilikinya. Lalu bagaimanakah Luhan? Apakah Kai lebih mencintai Baekhyun? '**I Still Love You**' is coming….

Hai.. Annyeong.. Ni Hao… Hallo… author kece nan menawan come back. Rina Dhila #prokprok #plak #abaikan. Mungkin saya terlalu geje untuk menghitung FF yang telah saya buat. Dan ini **FF-ke 9** [itung perjudul, yang chapter dihitung 1]. Saya gak akan banyak omong walaupun saya suka omong. Yah, ini **FF YAOI** pertama saya, dan saya ambil pairingnya **KaiLu**. Disini aman kok, hanya ada adegan kissingnya saja. Saya berharap readers menyukai FF **YAOI** pertama saya. Jujur saya ingin kali ini Kai dan Saya #plak. Tapi saya ingin mencoba nuansa baru yang belum pernah saya coba. Yaitu **YAOI** #evil.

Warning : Typo bertebaran . **YAOI**. **BoyXBoy**. Yang gk suka silahkan OUT dari sini. Don't Copas, don't platgiat. Ok?

**Happy Reading….**

Aku menyukainya. Sungguh. Tak ada kata lain selain itu. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan di saat dia mencintai temanku sendiri. Oh Tuhan, ku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa aku lebih mencintainya dari pada temanku. Aku berjanji, jika dia tak menginginkan aku setelah itu, aku akan benar-benar mengalah. Aku akan merelakan cintaku terbuang sia-sia. Namun satu yang tak bisa ku relakan. Yaitu, kenanganku bersamamu.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, kau tau aku menyukai temannya bukan?" kata-kata tepat menusuk hatiku. Bukan main rasanya, perih. Bagaimana dia setega itu mengatakannya, aku bahkan ada di depannya. Kalian tau, dia bicara seperti itu di depanku.

"Benar.." kataku, itu bukanlah kata yang harusnya keluar, harusnya aku mengatakan hal lain, aku ingin sekali menamparnya, tapi aku tak mungkin menampar wajah orang yang ku suka. Aku marah? Sangat.

"Dengar? Dia saja tau, aku menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Kalian tau? Jadi mulai sekarang jangan membuat-buat seakan aku ini berpacaran dengan nya." Jelasnya lalu menunjuk wajahku dengan telunjuknya. Sungguh demi apa, ini kurasa keterlaluan. Apa dia tidak bisa melihat betapa aku menyukainya. Apa dia tidak peka terhadap perilaku ku. Argghhh.. aku benar-benar gila.

"Tapi ku rasa Luhan menyukaimu." Kata Suho, yang langsung ku tatap tajam, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku tidak menyukainya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya. Bagaimana ini, aku harus jawab apa, jika aku jawab iya, aku pasti malu dan dia pasti akan meninggalkanku, jika aku jawab tidak, hatiku sakit. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Baiklah, akan ku korbankan perasaanku. Yang penting dia tak menjauhiku.

"Ani.. aku menyukai orang lain. Kau ini ada-ada saja Suho-ya." Fine. Inilah akhirnya. Remuk sudah hatiku.

"See? Kami itu teman dekat. " jelasnya. Cukup. Cukup sudah, kumohon berhentilah disini, aku sudah cukup merasakan sakit. Dan ku mohon jangan tambahkan lagi, Tuhan.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku padanya. Aku benar-benar gugup, entah kenapa aku berusaha membuang perasaanku ini, tapi malah aku semakin menyukainya. Oh Tuhan, beginikah nasibku. Mencintai tanpa dicintai, itu pun masih lebih baik, sedangkan kisah ku ditambah dia menyukai temanku, lengkap sudah.

" ." katanya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Aku tau sekarang kau menyukai siapa. Kau mau bicara sendiri di depan ku atau aku yang akan mengatakannya" OMO.. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia tau bahwa aku menyukainya, jangan. Jangan sampai. Lalu siapa yang dia maksud, yang aku tau, aku hanya mencintai namja di depanku, hanya dia, tak ada orang lain.

"Aa..a. .. ti..dak.. menyu..ka..i .. siap..a..pun" aduh kenapa harus ada acara gugup segala, pasti dia akan curiga. Bagaimana ini. Tuhan, tolong aku kali ini, aku mohon. Sangat.

"Jangan bohong, kau tak lihat wajahmu Luhan?"

"…." Aku hanya menunduk. Jujur jika aku mempunyai keberanian yang besar, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa yang ku sukai itu dirimu. Namun sayangnya aku tak punya. T_T

"Kris ge?" tanyanya.

"Ani.." jawabku.

"Aku tau Luhan. Aku pernah melihatmu bersama Kris ge. Jangan mengelak lagi. Aku akan membantumu. Yaksok." Bodoh, kau bodoh. Yang ku sukai itu kau, yak, mulut, bicaralah.

"…"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Dia membalikkan badannya dan mulai meninggalkanku. Tuhan, kumohon beri aku keberanian untuk mengatakannya, perasaan ini membuatku tersiksa. Biarkan aku merasa lega. Tanpa aku memiliki beban ini. Walaupun dia akan pergi, tak apa lah. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya setiap hari.

1

2

3

"Kai!" aku? Benarkah aku berani memanggilnya. Kulihat dia berbalik, berjalan kearahku.

"Aku…"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ku mohon, jangan sampai kau mendengar detak jantungku yang berdetak sangat kencang ini, ku harap kau tak melihat wajahku yang sudah memerah karena tatapanmu ini. Aku mengumpulkan sejuta keberanianku, dan aku mendongak.

"Luhan menyukai Kai. Sungguh." Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan di caci maki oleh Kai. Atau dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia tak menyukaiku.

"Lu… Han… Mian." Benar. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa lanjutan kata 'mian'-nya itu. Pasti dia akan mengatakan 'mian, aku menyukai Baekhyun' atau 'mian, aku tak bisa menyukaimu, kau itu temanku'. Aku ingin sekali berteriak….

"Taka pa. pergilah. Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu." Aku menunduk. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang hampir jatuh karena kejadian ini.

Puk.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba jari-jari nya berada di pipiku, tepatnya di bawah mataku, seperti akan menghapus air mata.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon." Apa yang dia katakan? Dia melarangku menagis, seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Ini hanya mimpi, Luhan. Lupakan.

"Kau.. kenapa kau?" jawabku terbata-bata.

"Mian. Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Aku tak pernah peka akan sikapmu. Aku.." Kai? Dia…

"Kai? Aku taka pa, pergilah temui Baekhyun. Nyatakan semua perasaanmu. Jangan sampai Baekhyun diambil orang lain. " jelasku padanya. Aku melihatnya menunduk. Dia kenapa? Apa Kai menagis? Jangan. Kumohon jangan, aku tak mau melihat Kai menangis.

Chu ̴

Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kai meciumku, ini first kissku. Dan kini diambil oleh orang yang aku cintai namun tak mencintaiku, bodoh sekali kau. Seharusnya kau berikan ini pada kekasihmu, Luhan.

Ia mencium lembut bibirku, sedikit lebih lama. Hangat. Jujur ini benar-benar nyaman. Kai.. bisakah kau tetap disampingku. Lama-lama ciumannya semakin dalam membuat aku hampir kehilangan udara.

"Ugh..ka…ka..ii…" aku sedikit memberontak, memukul dadanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku kekurangan udara. Dia melepasnya. dan tangannya menyentuk bibirku.

"Mian."

"Pergilah. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku janji tak akan menggangumu dengan Baekhyun. Katamu kau akan mendekatkaku dengan Kris ge? Aku tunggu ucapanmu. Aku pergi dulu Kai"

"Jangan." Aku berbalik saat dia mengatakan itu. Kenapa? Kenapa jangan?

"…."

"Jangan bersama Kris. Jangan."

"Lalu aku dengan siapa?" candaku, yah itu hanya candaku. Aku tidak bersama Kris pun tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencari yang lain. Masih ada banya orang yang mau dengan Xi Luhan yang tampan ini.

"Dengan. . . . ."

"Dengan siapa Kai?" Tanya ku penasaran. Ia mendongak karena tadi ia menundukkan kepalanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 det..

"Dengan Kai."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

End/Sequel.

Itu semua tergantung reader dan seberapa banyak reviewnya. Saya harap FF ini lebih baik dari FF saya sebelumnnya. Maaf untuk Dear My Love, sama Sarang nya belum bisa diposting. Karena masih dalam proses. Mungkin selanjutnya bakan saya posting Dear My Lovenaya dulu. So, readers stay at My Fanfiction. Annyeong… #tebar bungan mawar.


End file.
